Golden Sun: Behind the scenes
by Zeros
Summary: While you're playing the game, what's going on behind the scenes. Find out. Rating for language, and violence in later chapters
1. TAKE FIVE

TAKE FIVE  
  
(note: I didnt really like this chapter when I made it, but it goes with the rest of the bloopers, so I had to keep it. trust me the rest are better)  
  
while you read this. just keep the image of the djinn in your mind, because its not funny otherwise  
  
The party summons judgement and defeats a boss  
  
Dircetor: Cut! Take five.  
  
Four Djinn walk over to a small table, and begin talking in squeaky voices   
  
Venus: Shit yo, this djinni system is whack  
  
Mars: I heard ya my *****. All this setting, standby, and all this summoning aint goin well with me. Im calling my damned agent, cuz if I do one more damned meteor, I am quitting this shit.  
  
Venus: Straight up yo.  
  
jupiter: yo *****es, relax. Have some of these herbs.  
  
jupiter passes herbs around  
  
Venus: *sniff* yeaaah. This is GOOOOD!  
  
Mercury: DAMN! Gimme some o dat!  
  
Venus: hell no! Get your own!  
  
Mercury: You startin somethin?  
  
Venus: What if I am *****.  
  
Mercury: THAT'S IT! your dead!  
  
*mercury pulls out a TINY switchblade, and stabs venus*  
  
Venus: AW CRAP! BLARG*dead*  
  
Mars: OH ****! You killed venus!  
  
Jupiter: aw crap! Where we gonna find a replacement for venus....  
  
Mars: dont worry. I got it covered. Meet a pal o' mine.  
  
*pikachu walks in*  
  
Pikachu: PIKA!  
  
Jupiter: *shakes his head* you have GOT to be shitting me.....  
  
director: ....We REALLY need to make the djinn recovery time shorter.....  
  
Next time: Budget cuts 


	2. BUDGET CUTS

BUDGET CUTS  
  
saturos and menardi fight at venus lighthouse. Menardi falls  
  
Saturos: You'll pay for that! now, prepare to die!  
  
Isaac: Oh yeah! JUDGEMENT!!!  
  
*nothing happens*  
  
Isaac:uhhhh....judgement?  
  
Director: Isaac...uhhh..we had a problem. Venus cant play the venus djinn anymore, and we got sued by Mars' agent, so your on your own, and no psynergy or unleashes due to a budget cut.  
  
Isaac: O_O  
  
Saturos: heh heh. Ive got psynergy. Im union.  
  
Isaac: damn union...ok. lessee....  
  
Saturos: ready to die?  
  
Isaac: uhhh... uh... _ uhh.... lessee...I can do this. hmmm....ok... here we go...  
  
_  
  
  
  
......  
  
Isaac: TITAN BLADE  
  
Isaac throws his prop gaia blade at saturos  
  
saturos: AH! MY EYE!  
  
Isaac: Quake sphere!!!  
  
Isaac kicks saturos in the shin  
  
Saturos: AGH! SHIN!!BROKEN!!!  
  
Isaac:FLINT!  
  
Isaac grabs Garet's coffee mug, and smashes Saturos over the head with it  
  
Satruos: Skull....bleeding....cant...focus...  
  
Isaac:aaaannndddd...uhhh...uhhh   
  
_  
  
  
  
.....  
  
^_^  
  
AHA!  
  
AND JUDGEMENT COMES FROM ABOVE!  
  
Isaac throws the remains of garet's mug at an overhead sand bag. The shard cuts the rope, and the sandbag drops onto Saturos  
  
Saturos: organs... smashed....skin...numb....brain...gurk...  
  
Isaac: uhh...Saturos fell! You got uhh...eleventy experience..and uhh...50 billion gold!  
  
Director: Great! now for the final fight.  
  
Menardi: now Saturos, fuse into the fusion dragon for the last fight.....saturos? Saturos?!  
  
Saturos: Gurk......  
  
Garet: My....coffee mug... sniff sniff  
  
Jupiter: Ok, this is gonna be a while. im taking five!   
  
Jupiter takes some of the party's herbs and walks off*  
  
The director clutches his head in his hands  
  
Next time: MY COFFEE MUG! 


	3. MY COFFEE MUG

MY COFFEE MUG!  
  
*the party is at collosso. Isaac is about to run the obstacle course, and the rest of the party is in the audience, using their psynergy tofix the race*  
  
Garet: Break MY mug will he....  
  
Garet does something sneaky with the stepping stones  
  
Garet: heh heh heh.....  
  
Announcer: aaaannd....GO!  
  
Isaac: *gets to the stepping stone area* huh.. this is easy!  
  
one of the stepping stones suddenly collapses under his weight  
  
Isaac: WTF?!  
  
Isaac falls into a carefully made Punji trap below  
  
Garet: MWAHAHAHAHA! FOOL! Now you will rot for breaking my coffee mug!  
  
Ivan and Mia run up  
  
Ivan: Garet! HAVE YOU LOST IT?!?!? YOU JUST KILLED ISAAC!  
  
Garet: he broke my coffee mug.... v_v   
  
Mia: but you KILLED him!  
  
Garet: but...it was a REALLY nice mug...  
  
Mia: how are we supposed to finish the game without Isaac?  
  
Ivan: well have to replace him  
  
Mia: with who?  
  
Garet: venus says he knows somebody.  
  
Venus: pika!  
  
moments later  
  
Ash: I CALL ON FLINT!  
  
Venus: PIKA!  
  
Jupiter: ok, now you REALLY have GOT to be *****ing me....  
  
next time: PLOT TWISTS 


End file.
